Young love, true love
by eunjus2
Summary: YagyuuxNiou! Niou's never had sex, Yagyuu doesn't know. Because of their pride and fears, misunderstandings happen that gets in the way of their love. Will love actually conquer this time? Rated M for possibly sexual contents in later chapters!


Hi! This is the first chapter of a YagyuuxNiou one-shot that I've been working on. It has nothing to do with any of the the events in the other stories I've written. I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Yagyuu! C'mon, let's go!" Niou shouted, and the gentleman of Rikkai felt himself be grabbed by the arm as the trickster came running by, carrying their bags in his other hand.

"Eh?! N-Niou-kun what are you-" Yagyuu began, as he was being dragged away from the courts. A moment after, a roar was heard from the club house. It was quickly followed by more screams.

"Niou-senpai!_ I'll kill you dammit!!_"

"Bakaya! Don't go into red-eye mode in here!"

"Marui! Akaya! Tarundoru! Hurry up and shower or you'll be cleaning the club house before going home!"

--00--

They were in Yagyuu's house. Or more exactly, the trickster was sitting on Yagyuu's bed in the gentleman's room, thinking about the _hot_ look his partner had given him at lunchtime. They had the house to themselves. Yagyuu was still showering.

It had been going on for a while now, actually. The 'accidental' touches when they met in the hallways. The look Yagyuu's eyes had when he stared at Niou, whether it was on the courts or in the school cafeteria. His gaze was hot. It was intense. And it sent shivers down the trickster's spine because that look clearly told him who exactly Yagyuu was thinking of when he masturbated at night.

That Yagyuu wanted him.

"Oh God" Niou groaned inwardly. You see, people, there was just one problem. Because, despite that he was surrounded by boys and girls, Niou was fourteen, and quite naturally that meant he was not very experienced in the world of adults. In fact, he wasn't experienced at all.

The trickster of Rikkai was still a virgin. And his doubles partner didn't know. But Yagyuu on the other hand, had had a girlfriend the previous year, although it had only lasted for a short while. But the condom that fell out of his partner's pocket and onto the ground in front of Niou had spoken more than words at the time.

--

The sound of water running through the pipes stopped. After what seemed like an eternity, the gentleman emerged with only a towel clad around his hips. Niou swallowed hard at the sight. For Yagyuu had the _hot_ look in his eyes, and it was fixed on the boy sitting on his bed.

"Hi stranger" Niou said, and managed to apply his best trickster grin onto his face. Still, thought were racing through his mind and all of them told him the same thing: _he would die before he let Yagyuu know about this **embarrassing** secret of his!_

Niou's thought were interrupted by a hand placed on his tight. Yagyuu's other hand cupped the trickster's cheek and slowly tilted his head upwards.

"Hello, tease" Yagyuu murmured, and Niou shivered as he felt the other's breath faintly brush past his ear. Then, Yagyuu chastely put his lips against Niou's. Once, twice, before Niou parted his own lips and gave Yagyuu permission to deepen the kiss. Faintly, Niou felt himself being laid down with his back resting against the bed, with Yagyuu's weight pressing on top of him.

"God, Hiroshi" Niou managed to gasp between the kisses, Yagyuu too busy to answer since his lips had found Niou's earlobe and began sucking on it. Suddenly, Niou realized that Yagyuu was working his belt, and stiffened a little.

"Uh… Hiroshi" Niou began in an attempt to subdue the other boy, putting a palm against Yagyuu's chest as he felt his pants being pulled down. Then, he felt a slick finger probing against his entrance. His eyes widened in shock, and he forcibly pushed away from Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun, what's wrong?" Yagyuu said, frowning. Just a moment ago, the other boy had seemed willing.

"What's wrong?! What the fuck Yagyuu, you're the wrong here!" Niou exclaimed, and pulled up his pants as he got up from the bed. "You think I'm some kinda slut?! Like I'd spread my legs for anyone on the first try??" In reality, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would bolt away anytime now. Yagyuu's sudden move had brought up the insecurity and fear he thought he'd managed to subdue earlier.

"But you seemed willing just a moment ago" Yagyuu protested, against his better knowing. Niou clenched his fist, tears threatening to emerge in his eyes but he pushed them back by sheer willpower.

"Well, maybe you should've asked me in the first place before you began touching me there so intimately" Niou spat.

"Well then, maybe you should have stopped sending ambiguous signals and simply told me what you wanted straight out" the gentleman shot back.

"Well, you know what – I've changed my mind" Niou said, and his eyes had suddenly gone cold. "I don't wanna do it with you after all".

* * *

He had grabbed his bag and gone straight home, leaving a confused and probably angry Yagyuu behind.

_Sorry Hiroshi¸_ Niou thought as he slumped down onto his own bed, in his own room. _It's really not your fault but I just… I'm scared y'know?_ _But I still want you to be my first_.

Why couldn't he just have said that? Niou stared at his cell phone, which lay tossed aside on the floor. Maybe he should call Hiroshi… kiss and make up and then they could talk it over tomorrow at school.

_To be continued…_


End file.
